Change of Heart
by KstarR00
Summary: What happens when Bella's new friend unintentionally steals Edward's heart? Rated T for naughty lingo. A little ooc just in case.
1. Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, i only own my new character(s)**

"Oh, Crap," I uttered as I looked down at the shopping list on the passenger seat of my rusty old truck. My eyes followed the line of sloppy checks once more, only

leading to a blank spot next to the most crucial ingredient. How was I supposed to suck up to Charlie with my strawberry shortcake without the strawberries? I

cursed under my breath as I tugged the keys out of the ignition. I almost jumped at the spontaneous peace and quiet. I fiddled with the handle before finally getting

the door open and jumping out into the parking lot of the only mega mart in Forks. I looked up at the sunny sky. It was exactly 64 degrees here, quite high even for

summer. Edward had to stay at Charlie's while I left on my trip, which was only intended to be 15 minutes. I sighed and walked through the air-conditioned store

impatiently, wanting to get back to my miracle of a- I shuddered at the word- _fiancé. _ I finally got to the aisle where the jarred strawberries were; I think I only needed

about four. I set the plastic basket down beside me and crouched down to decide which brand was necessary as I heard a sneeze beside me. I jumped, startled, and

sent the cans rolling onto the floor. "Ugh," I muttered as I looked up to see who was at fault. All I could think was _wow._ This creature was surely only intended to

befuddle the subtle hearts of every teenage boy in America. She knelt down beside me picking up can after can. I was still in shock. Her perfect legs were long and

toned, even crouched beneath her body. Her short skirt showed much more than necessary and even though she was wearing a large sweatshirt, obviously not use

to the weather here in Forks, I could see all of the curves in her petite body. Her luscious caramel hair trickled down to her collar bone, and her face was perfectly

symmetrical in every way. Her lips were fully glossed and plump, going well with her slightly flushed cheeks. Her eyes where covered by enormous sunglasses and I

guessed were just as stunning as the rest of her. At first, I was almost certain she was a vampire, but then I examined her a bit more closely. On the bridge of her

perfectly sized nose, there was a small bump. Her olive toned skin was much to tan to be a citizen of Forks, let alone an immortal goddess. She lifted up her

sunglasses with her dainty, manicured fingers and I nearly gasped. Her eyes were just as stunning as I imagined, seductive and almond shaped, without a hint of

makeup. But what really surprised me was the color. Not a suspected warm caramel, but an icy yellow, much likes a cat's eye. Not only after I realized how long I must

have been staring, did I notice the harsh glaze of emotion over her eyes- worry.

"Oh gee", she managed to sputter, "I'm real sorry 'bout that" Her voice sent electrical wave up my spines and I shivered. It was a reminder of a darker time, when evil

forces were hunting me down. Her voice was completely identical of that of Victoria's, the vampire who tried to kill only a few months ago. Bubbly and girlish, and in

this case embarrassed, but without the terrifyingly bitter edge Victoria had mangled it with. The girl, seeming to be a bit younger than me, continued to plop cans in

my basket. "Umm...it's fine, really. You just scared me." "Bless you," I added clumsily. She chuckled a sweet, harmonious laugh and flashed her pearly whites. I had to

do a double stake to make sure she really _wasn't_ a vampire. Only then did she examine the cans. Her eyebrows furrowed casing light shadows upon her gleaming

eyes. "What are you using this _junk_ for?" She said curiously. "Ha-ha", I giggled nervously, "strawberry shortcake."

"Pft… you can't use this for such a delicious dessert such as that!" She stated whole heartedly.

"No?" I feigned shock.

"Nope," she said make a popping sound at the 'p'.

"Then what exactly do you suppose I do?"

She grinned ear to ear. "Come with me"


	2. Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own any original Twilight characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original Twilight characters**

I could only imagine the bewildered expression on my face as this exotic goddess grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the mega mart. "Did ya come on foot?" she asked letting go of my wrist in the middle of the parking lot. The sudden heat made me break automatically into an uncontrollable sweat. "No…my car is over here…," I pointed into the direction of my truck.

"Oh, can I ride with you then?" Whoa, I took a second to observe my situation. One minute I'm buying preserved fruit and now I'm about to go on a joyride with…a complete stranger. "What's your name?" I asked absentmindedly. The young girly looked slightly confused, as if this hasn't been asked often.

"Marli," she added simply, "with an 'I'.

"Oh, that's different." I immediately regretted what I said, afraid of offending her. I waited for her response.

"Humph…that's one way too put it," she chuckled lightly.

"So, um, where exactly are we going?"

"I won't answer that 'til I know _your _name," she replied a bit smugly as we reached my beaten down truck. "This the one?" Marli added.

I chuckled, embarrasses. A girl like this must own a Porsche. I smiled as I thought of Alice and her yellow speed demon.

The next words to come out of her mouth surprised me. "My dad had one just like it. I used to help him fix up the piece of shit of an engine all the time when I was little. Learned a bit from it, I guess," she said, a bit lost in her own remembrance.

"You're using quite a bit of past tense," I said sheepishly, assuming where this was going.

I was right. "Parents died couple years ago. Drowned. I stayed with my grams for a while, then she got sick of me," she paused to chuckle, "and shipped out to live with my brother and his…wife." She said the last word coldly, obviously having a bit of resentment for the new member of the family. I let the conversation drop and unlocked the car. We both shrugged in.

"Take Lander for 'bout half a mile then turn left and keep going way out into the country side of Forks," Marli said as if she'd memorized the words. I started the truck and the rumble made her flinch, and her dark eyebrows furrowed casting shadows onto her shimmering eyes. She pulled her glasses back over her face and stared out the window, slipping off her flip flops to bring her slender legs up to rest her chin on her knees.

"So, where are you originally from?" I asked, suspecting the answer. My mother taught me a thing or two about being intuitive.

"California, Santa Cruz," she said smiling slightly. 'I love the boardwalk, nothings better than corndogs and rusty roller coasters," she added joyfully.

"I can tell."

Marli's expression twisted as she patted her stomach hidden by the material of the sweatshirt. "I did not eat that many that many corndogs!" she snapped bitterly. One thing I liked instantly about Marli is that she was blunt and honest, even though she was being a bit uneasy right now.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from giggling. 'Oh no, no! I didn't mean that. I meant that I can tell you're from California," I said shyly.

"Oh, how?"

"Well, you have an amazing tan, you look like you work out every day and have never touched a corndog," I added for her sake, "and you just have this beachy glow about you," I stated.

Marli turned her head toward me with her glasses slipped to the bottom of her nose. "That's real sweet, I'm flattered," she said wholeheartedly, tears practically welling.

"You ask as if no one ever compliments you!"

Marli snorted. "Pft, the girl whose dead parents barely had a dollar to their name that graduated as a sophomore and whose science lab partner ended up marrying her 27 year old brother who for the longest time was gay…nope, not one snide comment. Ever." Her voice cracked at the last word, I felt a sudden wave of compassion hit me and I wrapped my fingers around her petite hand. This girl's story was harsh, the least I could do was help comfort her.

Marli sat there staring out the window for what seemed to be the longest time. I still held onto her hand as this ear shattering silence was killing me.

"Bella…" I whispered almost inaudibly. I knew she would understand.

Her breathtaking smile flashed across her face and she chuckled. "Well, hello there."

**A/N:** Reviews are vital here!! Please leave any suggestions or whatever. I honestly don't care if they're anonymous.

Kristen


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own original Twilight characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own original Twilight characters!**

I finally took a moment to observe the surroundings. Over here almost everything was a shade lighter of green. It looked as if it hadn't rained in a while compared to the rest of Forks whereas everything was dripping and lush. Small, simple houses lined the lengthy road and the occasional home painted an extravagant color with the classic plastic flamingos planted in the lawn always brought a chuckle out.

"Bella, how old are you?" her voice startled me a bit. Hmm, and so the questions begin.

"Nineteen," I replied unhesitant.

"Mmm…," she paused searching for a question, "are you from Forks?"

"No, Phoenix." When she gawked at my white complexion I added, "My mother's part albino." Marli looked at me questionably and I giggled.

"Who are you married too?" she said, slightly bitter.

"Oh…um," I rubbed my ring self-consciously and looked at her sour expression.

"Got yourself a sugar daddy?" Now her tone was hard and taunting.

"He's seventeen," I said emotionlessly.

"And he's loaded."

"What makes you say that?" I snapped harshly turning my face toward hers. Her expression was apathetic, and with her glasses atop her head I could see that her eyes ran out of life and spark.

"That rock's huge, one like that in a catalog runs 'bout half million, 700 thousand tops," she alleged.

"How would you know that?"

"Oh Bella, Bella," she said mockingly, "I know _a lot_ of things." I was fuming. I've never heard slash about Edward this harsh. I was not going to let her get away with her. I could already feel my face turning five shades of red.

Marli's expression warmed a bit as she saw my furious appearance. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I have a bit of a grudge against young brides. Bad habit of mine, I guess,' she apologized, saying the last sentence jokingly.

"Whatever," I said, still mad.

"You don't know the whole story, Hun," she said as if she was a lot older than me. "By the way, this house is the one," Marli said pointing a dainty finger at a small yellow house. I pulled up into the empty drive way.

"How old are you anyway, you act sometimes as if you're my mom," I said scolding.

"21."

"Bullshit." This girl couldn't be older than me. She was a mere teeny-bopper. Hmm, twenty-one would fit her story, I guess.

Marli sighed and pulled her I.D. out of a wallet that resided in her pocket and handed it to me. I looked at the tiny picture first. Yep, it was her. Her 100 watt smile was gleaming just as bright as her yellow eyes. Her age was indeed twenty-one, her birthday just a couple months before mine, in June. I chuckled. She was a measly 5'2, a midget like me.

"You're short," I said, tension dropped.

"You too!" she retaliated. We both broke into a fit of giggles right here in her brother's driveway. Marli and I clambered out of the truck. I stepped back a bit, holding on to the bed of my truck a bit to keep balance on the slanted concrete, to take a glimpse at the tiny cottage like house. It was a pale shade of yellow with white trim. The cobblestone pathways and elaborate front flowerbed, whose aroma was marvelous by the way, made it look like the cottage straight out of Snow White. I searched around for Marli, finding her walking on her hands on a small patch of grass beside the passenger side of the grass. She flipped upward, all smiles of course, and asked slightly out of breath, "So what do ya think?"

"It's adorable. Something I would pick out for Edward and I to live in."

"Edward being your hubby I suppose," she questioned, bitter tone long gone.

"Actually, we're not quite married yet. That's why I'm baking the cake, to suck up to my dad. I haven't told him yet."

"Hah, good luck telling a cop. You better hope his gun isn't loaded." I was confused, I never told her about my dad.

Marli caught the look on my face and explained. "Bella!" she said triumphantly, "the infamous Bella whose dad's the chief and boyfriend, fiancé, whatever is the most gorgeous man living in Washington, possibly all of America. I've only been here a couple weeks but boy does word travel fast. And I can now say I am friends with the Forks celebrity. We are friends right?"

I chuckled. "Duh," I said reminding myself of Jessica, or Lauren even.

Marli bent down to retrieve her key from under the classic welcome mat. "Come on."

And as I entered Marli's home I felt that I metaphorically just entered into a new, permanent slot in her life.

**A/N:** Woohoo, second post in a row. I'm exhausted. I'm not too necessarily thrilled with this chapter, but reviews are still welcome. If anyone has any ideas on what's happening next, I would love to hear them, and don't worry Edward enters soon! I hope everyone's enjoying breaking dawn, and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	4. Memories

A/N: Edward enters soon my friends, I'm really upset that I only have four reviews; surely my amateur story deserves at least

**A/N: **Edward enters soon my friends, I'm really upset that I only have four reviews; surely my amateur story deserves at least double digit reviews. Lol. Keep this in mind I'm only—very young. Younger than you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own original Twilight characters.**

**Marli's POV:**

This was the greatest day of my life. It all started out normally. My brother, Brody, and his slut of a wife, Lucy, (A.K.A Lucifer), went for a weekend getaway in Olympia and I was stuck here. I had decided to take a little walk to get to know this dump. After all, I've only been here a couple of weeks. I started walking down the longest road in Forks towards the lush part of town. It was so much different that California…

**Flashback: **_**A young girl of 15 was standing in the midst of the Pacific Ocean. She did this every morning before she went to school. She was shivering slightly but she loved it. She loved the cold water splashing against her numb, bare legs. Her long hair, which reached down to the center of her back, whipped around her face obstructing her perfect view of the vast sea. She wanted so badly to just jump in, and never penetrate the surface ever again; to just swim and forget her troubles and worries. "Marli!" the girl's brother had cried frantically. Oh good her family was back from their morning swim at their favorite beach. The girl turned around slowly to face her lovely brother, she was shocked at what she saw. Her brother was covered in scratches and sand, he was still in her swimsuit and had multiple tears running down his round, young face. She had never seen her composed brother in this much distress. "What's wrong?" she cried out a bit frantic herself. Her warm, soft voice trembled. "Mom and Dad are dead," the young man whispered, barely audible. The girl did not move, she could not believe what she just heard. Her parents couldn't have died, not just before her sixteenth birthday. They had just promised the girl to get her the best car they could afford. The girl deserved it. She had worked hard her whole life, getting phenomenal grades and numerous awards. She had good friends too, not many, but a few. But the girl could not manage what she had just heard. Her composure crumbled and she slumped down into the frigid water. She heard a muffled scream and then everything went blurry. The saltwater burned her eyes badly. She tried to inhale, but all that was taken in was the freezing water. Her lungs now burned. Her brother's strong arms were the last things she felt before she slipped into pure blackness.**_

I shivered at the terrible memory. I was in a coma for three days. That was one of the worse years in my life. I chopped off my gorgeous hair and it hung bluntly below my jaw line. I turned icy and cold and dumped the few good friends that I had. I despised school and wanted out. I was smart, so I graduated early. I spent my 16th birthday with Brody at the cemetery. I haven't been to one since.

Anyways, when I got to the store I started looking around for the raisins, my favorite fruit. I was craving them badly right now. When I had finally found them I saw a pretty girl come around the corner. She look kind of scared and worried. I kept a close eye on her as she bent down towards some cans on the bottom shelf. I suddenly found myself sniffling, and then a sneeze. _Whoa, that was weird_, I thought. I definitely wasn't sick. As soon as the sneeze left my nasal passage, I jumped, high, and so did the girl with the cans. She was scared out of her freakin' mind! The cans she was holding went rolling across the floor. _Crap_ I thought as I went to help her pick them up. I couldn't help but notice the girl stare at me as if she had seen a ghost. I didn't look directly at her, but studied her out of the corner of my eye. Her heart shaped face was bright red and her warm, brown eyes her wide; classic deer in the headlights. I envied her eyes for a moment. Me, a brunette just like this chick, had to get stuck with the _weirdest_ eye color. It was like a gold-ish yellow. On my driver's license they didn't know what to put, so they marked it down as hazel. Currently I had my freakish eyes hidden by my very favorite pair of shades, they covered like half my tiny face. Another thing about me, I was small. This girl was too, by the looks of it. If I really tried, I could pass as 12. That was sad. I lifted my shades, I was kind of worried about this girl. I mean, I didn't murder anyone in front of her, but I guess she's like, a spaz or something. "Oh gee", I gargled out, "I'm real sorry 'bout that." She kept on examining me like a bug under a microscope. I felt really uncomfortable. She seemed like she wasn't a psycho, but she looked at me as if I were one.

"Umm...it's fine really. You just scared me." "Bless you," she said, slurring her words a bit. Maybe she was drunk. I laughed at the thought. I realized I still had a can in my hand and examined it for a bit. Canned strawberries, gross. We had a whole strawberry vine in Brody's backyard, now that's more like it.

"What are you using this junk for?" I said. I peeked at the expiration date, just in case. Nope it was still—I refuse to say fresh. The girl laughed unsteadily.

"Strawberry shortcake," she said nervously. She had a smooth, warm voice. I liked her.

"Pft… you can't use this for such a delicious dessert such as that!" It was too true. Cake was a fine art, not to be dealt with in such mediocre ways.

"No!" she said jokingly.

"Nope."

"Then what exactly do you suppose I do?" Her composure was now fully back.

I paused for a second, wondering if I should really do this. I smiled, suddenly sure of myself. "Come with me."


End file.
